1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sanitary panty fitted sanitary napkin on a crotch part. More particularly, the invention relates to a sanitary panty which can firmly fit and maintain the sanitary napkin to prevent shifting out of touch and hardly cause uncomfortable feeling for constraining of wearer's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sanitary panty is required to certainly retain a sanitary napkin loaded on a crotch part thereof in firm fitting on a crotch portion of a wearer's body and to prevent the sanitary napkin from shifting out of touch.
For this purpose, various measures have been taken. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 7-136214, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 8-299386, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. Showa 62-21324 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. Showa 50-2514 and so forth, a napkin fitting cloth is provided inside of the crotch part of the panty. The front and rear edges of the napkin fitting cloth are sewn to the crotch part. In the prior art disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, the napkin fitting cloth loaded the sanitary napkin may move independently of the crotch part of the panty so that displacement of the panty per se may not directly affect to the sanitary napkin. However, it should be difficult to certainly fit the sanitary napkin on the crotch portion of the wearer's body, particularly to gluteal cleft by merely providing the napkin fitting cloth.
Therefore, there has been a proposal to provide an elastic depression means for firmly fitting the sanitary napkin on the crotch portion of the wearer's body in the sanitary panty with or without the napkin fitting cloth, as shown in FIG. 7. FIG. 7 shows an example of the sanitary panty 1 with the elastic depression means as viewed from a back part 2.
In the sanitary panty 1 shown in FIG. 7, in the back part 2, an elastic member 3 is attached to extend from a crotch part 4 to a waist part 5. Upon worn on the wearer's body, an elastic lifting force of the elastic member 3 acts on the crotch part 4 to urge the sanitary napkin onto the crotch portion of the wearer.
However, in the conventional sanitary panty 1 of this type, is so-called high-cut leg type, in which edges 6a of leg parts or leg openings 6 are located close to a waist part or upper hem 5. More specifically, when a minimum total length between the uppermost position of the edge of the leg part 6 and the waist part 5 is assumed as L2, L2 becomes less than or equal to 40% of a center front length L1. In the sanitary panty 1 of this kind, it is common to provide leg bands 7 along the edges of the leg parts 6 for elastically applying wringing force for firmly fitting both side edge portions in the width direction of the sanitary napkin to prevent side-leakage of menstrual blood through both sides of the crotch part 4.
Therefore, in the worn condition, lifting forces F1 may obliquely upward act on the crotch part 4 by the leg bands 7. These lifting forces F1 act on the crotch portion of the wearer's body. Furthermore, in the sanitary panty 1 shown in FIG. 7, as worn on the wearer's body, the leg bands 7 are extended in the extent greater than or equal to 40% to develop greater lifting forces F1. As a result, in growing of the leg bands 7 into the wearer's crotch portion in the leg parts 6 can be caused.
In this condition, in order to urge the center portion of the sanitary napkin in the crotch part onto vaginal cavity by the lifting force F2 of the elastic member 3 the lifting force F2 has to be much greater than the oblique lifting forces F1 to be applied by the leg bands 7. As a result, both of the lifting forces F1 and F2 are applied to the crotch portion of the wearer's body to increase amount of wringing into the crotch portion.
Also, since the center portion of the crotch part 4 is lifted upward by the lifting force F2 and the both side edges of the crotch part 4 are lifted up obliquely by the lifting forces F1, the crotch part 4 of the sanitary panty 1 tends to be collapsed (or inwardly deformed) to reduce width dimension. Therefore, collapsing force acts on the sanitary napkin in the width direction to collapse the sanitary napkin toward the center thereof to cause reduction of absorbing area for menstrual blood.
In the sanitary panty 1 of the shape shown in FIG. 7, the edge portion of the leg openings 6, such as a portion 6b close to the crotch part, for example, tends to roll up to easily propagate to the crotch part 4. When rolling up is caused in the crotch part 4, fitting condition of the sanitary napkin becomes more unstable.